


With You, I Am Home

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Moving In Together, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean and Castiel begin a new relationship, Dean's bedroom undergoes a gradual change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You, I Am Home

**Author's Note:**

> This has absolutely nothing to do with the other fic I just published except that I wrote them around the same time and have always associated one with the other, so I knew that I would publish them at the same time.

It happens without Dean noticing it. Cas moves into Dean’s bedroom gradually; after their first night together, there is a second so-called dead guy robe, this one blue, hanging on the hook by the door, covering Dean’s own gray one.

“His and his bathrobes,” Dean comments with a smirk, gesturing toward the robes. Castiel tilts his head adorably and by the time Dean has kissed the confusion off his face, they’ve both forgotten that Dean said anything. The robe stays, as Cas spends the night in Dean’s room more often than not.

It starts with the basics: pajamas, boxers, a few t-shirts and pairs of jeans (not too many though; Dean loves seeing Cas wearing his clothes, the shirts snug on his muscular frame and the jeans tight on his sinewy thighs, leaving little to the imagination when he stretches or even just walks around the bunker). Castiel has his own drawer in Dean’s dresser and when it’s his turn to do the laundry, Sam knows to leave Cas’ clean clothes stacked neatly on Dean’s bed to be put away.

Little things come next. Cas’ own hairbrush beside Dean’s in the bathroom (not that it does much good trying to tame his unruly dark hair), his toothbrush, toothpaste, and razor joining Dean’s on the counter (both of them ignoring Sam’s request to keep their stuff in the medicine cabinet). His towel hangs right next to Dean’s on the shower room hooks and their soap and shampoo are nestled together comfortably on one of the shelves. On the days when they get up at the same time, their morning routines run side by side and Sam knows to avoid the shower room at all costs.

Cas’ limited possessions move in after that. A picture of him sitting on the hood of the Impala with Sam and Dean rests beside Dean’s picture of himself as a kid with Mary and is soon joined by other photos. The boys with Bobby, all holding up beers and actually smiling after a hunt gone well. A picture of Ellen and Jo, taken at the Roadhouse years ago when the two weren’t paying attention, resulting in a weird face from Jo. (Dean remembers her begging for him to burn it and him refusing with a smirk.) Kevin and Garth, looking goofy but with identical grins sitting casually in Kevin’s makeshift bedroom in Garth’s houseboat. A picture of Charlie, standing between Dean and Cas, an arm slung around each of them. She is grinning and the boys look like they’re trying to disguise how happy they actually were in that moment. Dean has also set up a small bookshelf in between his displayed guns, which holds a few of his favorite books, as well as a couple that Cas enjoys – when Cas remembers to put them away, that is. Dean is much more likely to find Cas’ books strewn throughout the bunker, left wherever he was last reading them. Dean pretends to complain, but he secretly thinks it’s pretty funny, especially when Cas can’t remember where he left a particular book and gets a look of adorable frustration as he searches for it. And Dean _definitely_ doesn’t hide the books on purpose sometimes just to watch his boyfriend get frustrated and come to Dean for help. Because that would be mean. (Besides, it wasn’t long before Cas realized what he was doing and started purposely asking Sam for help instead just to piss Dean off. Which, okay, totally worked.)

Newly human Cas decides he wants to do something productive with his time between hunts and takes up watercolors. His small paintings adorn various walls throughout the bunker, but Dean’s favorite (a simple yet stunning painting of a starry indigo night sky) hangs next to the dresser, the dark wooden frame around it somehow looking perfect against the redbrick backdrop. Dean would be loath to admit it, but he loves to just sit and watch as Castiel paints, smiling at the frown of concentration that frequently appears on the former angel’s face or the satisfied expression he gets when something turns out especially nice. It’s not long before there is a stack of watercolors sitting on the shelf above their bed, waiting to be hung up somewhere.

It happens without Dean noticing it until one chilly night when he and Cas are curled around each other for warmth. He’s got his arms around Cas, pulling the other man close to his chest, as Cas nuzzles into Dean’s neck, breath a warm tickle against the sensitive skin. Cas sighs contentedly and Dean can tell he’s close to falling asleep, but he can’t resist breaking the silence.

“Guess you’ve really moved in, huh?” he asks, glancing contentedly over the room and its contents. Now that he thinks about it, he can’t even remember the last time Cas slept in the room they’d initially designated as his. “S’really _our_ room now, not mine,” he adds.

“Hmm,” Cas hums, wordlessly agreeing with Dean.

“I’m glad,” Dean continues softly, hesitant to express his feelings even after all this time.

Castiel looks up at him with a smile in his eyes and says, “Me too, Dean,” before snuggling back into Dean’s neck and breathing a relaxed sigh. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
